Ama vs. Breach
Arena Information Arena: Sandbar off the coast of an uninhabited island in the Pacific Ocean. Time of Day: Mid-Afternoon Combatants AtahiNuma *Breach LeadDragon *Ama Battle LeadDragon (talk)The water is calm today and the sun shines through the clear water from high in a faraway sky. Ama patrols the edge of a vibrant coral reef, an easy post since few dangerous creatures swim this close to an island. Even so, Ama senses danger. The wind is starting to pick up, rippling the surface of the water many yards above her. She churns the sand below her with her white trident and the water turns murky around her. She is waiting for something to happen. AtahiNuma (talk): A large ship creaks at a port at the edge of a tropical island. The last of many crates is tucked aboard the ship as the captain looks out into the clear sky. There is no distinguishable margin between the sea and the sky. That is, there is none to him, at least as much as there is no effect of the happy family of jins and rums that Breach the "Demon of the Sea" so recently invited into his body. He looks down to see beautiful coral, a funny thing to see in the sky. Another funny thing to see in the sky, he reckons, is a young girl. "Mates..." There is no reply. "Mates!" He yells this time. "Whot?" Resounds the mates addressed. The crew, Breach observes, is not nearly so drunk as he. He concludes that communication is impossible and yells the words: girl, save, life, and loan. These words swagger out in some order as Breach limply falls into the water with a heroic spirit within him, or rather many. He swims down into the sky and extends a hand composed of seven fingers. This, mind you, is not a product of drunkeness as this pirate has a peculiar ability. He is about two fingers too aggressive, however, as it seems his damsel in distress is more distressed by him than the sky that, again strangely, seems to be absent from the air it so often fills. LeadDragon (talk) Ama flinches away from the pirate, but her fear lasts only a second. The creature flailing before her is leaking poison, she can taste the sourness. He is also continuing to try and reach her and she interprets this as a threat. Without hesitation, Ama surges forward and stabs Breach in the throat with the middle prong of her trident. She shoves his body down into the sand. His blood floats up alongside the dust that has risen. AtahiNuma (talk): The mental reaction to this turn of events in the mind of Breach is probably to little to be expressed. But it must have, in some way, surmounted to a fighting response as his ability begins to manifest. His left clavicle begins to buldge, and out of the collar bone stabs a sharp protrusion toward the mermaid's chest. LeadDragon (talk) Ama twists to the side and freezes for half a second next to Breach, starring at the bone growth with her eyes as big as sand-dollars. Realizing the extent of the threat Breach poses, she darts away from him, ripping the trident from his neck as she goes. Ama circles the bleeding pirate from a safe distance, watching his body for any new developments. AtahiNuma (talk): The pirate flails about and stands erect on the sand after a few failed attempts and finding an appealing equilibrium while inverted. With what could be called an awareness of his predicament, Breach draws his sword. He yells as he charges the mermaid. His yell makes no noise as his lungs are entirely filled with water, but it can still be called a scream, at least so much as his slow trudging through the water can be called running. He soon realizes however that, though his tissue heals itself very conveniently, he still requires oxygen and must, at some point, return to the overworld. His ability prevents major damage from harming his body, but without the ability to function, the pirate intoxicatedly determines he has roughly five minutes before going into an inanimate, hibernation-like state. As an aside, he realizes that bears (as they too go through this state) must also find themselves in such troublesome dilemmas as he finds himself. He swims straight up, toward the surface, in a notably oblique manner. LeadDragon (talk) Ama recovers from her surprise and charges Breach. She is unaware of the pirate's unique situation, but knows that he will continue to be a threat to the reef (or at the least, a very ugly nuisance) if she does not eliminate him. The mermaid darts toward him, using her momentum to thrust the trident through Breach's skull. AtahiNuma (talk): The pirate is jarred and loses consciousness briefly. Then, as his inhuman ability initiates again, his neck extends to an abnormal length. His head is lifted off the trident and into the air as he breathes a series of gasps in the likeness of a hymn that had been lollygagging about in his head. As soon as he has his wits about himself, as much as he rum-ladenly can. He re-enters the water. Belaboredly, the skin between his fingers stretches itself into webbing and strange attempts at gills appear on his neck. He holds his breath still, as his state of mind may just as readily linked the new organs to his spleen. He stares coldly at his opponents left shoulder. Category:Battles Category:LeadDragon Category:AtahiNuma